The life of Issac Wilson
by robloxian2456
Summary: In Nov 15th, 2018. Russia has launched an attack into the Ukraine, North Korea is preparing an attack into South Korea, and in the Middle east. Everybody knows whats going on in the Middle East. (Going to be lots of incorrect grammar and other stuff.)
1. The Beginning of the life of Isaac

**A/N: Most of the stuff in this story in going to be mostly fiction because Russia won't blindly attack Ukraine, and North Korea won't have military build up at the DMZ.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of the Life of Issac**

 _"The Year is 2018 and I have finished collage and going to find a university in other countries but the Russian advance on Ukraine was a shock to everyone, and ISIS has been getting more ground then expected, and also the sixth anniversary of my relationship with my girlfriend" -Issac Wilson_

August 25th, 2018. Hyogo, Japan

After I finished collage in Japan, my parents were proud of me, passing my exams and what not but the only thing is that my girlfriend and I live together in the same house in Japan. I was out with a couple of friends that are being deployed in Iraq and Afghanistan, and when I came home to the apartment that my girlfriend and I lived in and when I opened the doors to the apartment I saw a woman watching TV, she has brown short curly hair, brown eyes and skinny legs.

I went up to the girl and shut her eyes and said "Who's home" and she slapped my hand replied with "Don't do that again, Issac" and I replied "I'm sorry Hiina, did scare you?"

She was just looking at me with the look 'I'm begging don't that again' and she walks towards me and kiss me in the cheek and said "Hope you don't leave me hun" and I said "I won't"

September 4th, 2018. Hyogo, Japan

I was watching a video on the computer like always then my friend sent me a link to a video of the Russian army moving into Ukraine and when the video when I turn around and I saw Hiina at the door and she said in a worrying voice "You have to go on duty right?" and I reply with a calm voice "I might be, but I don't know yet" I hug her while she cries over my shoulder because she knows that I might die.

November 8th, 2018. Tokyo, Japan, Marist Family Reunion

When I got an email before everyone showed up, and Hiina knew that I am going on duty but no one else knew that because I had reasons to keep secrets from everyone and I see smiles of friends that I will not see until my tour is done, my friend next started talking "Issac, what's wrong?""It's nothing Kayla, nothing at all" I replied.

I was talking to a group of friends and drinking, then I heard knocking then Kurumi opened the door and asked in Japanese "Kon'nichiwa" and the person infront of her wearing a USMC Uniform and asked "Is Lt. Wilson here?" and Rui came in and said "He's over at the counter"

The Marine walked over to the counter and said "Drinking before duty, eh?" and I replied "Yeah, and what do you want Alex?" Alex replied "Issac we are moving to Russia" and I was surprised because 'why are they shipping him to Russia but it could be the Ukraine' I took a sip and said "Alright, Let's go"

Both of us finished our drinks and getting to move out and I felt a tug on my arm, I turn my head around to see Hiina with a face of 'I don't want to lose you' and she said in a sad and crying voice "Please, don't leave I want you to stay here" and as I heard that my heart was shattered because I just made my girlfriend cry and I replied "I will come back, ok" she nodded and as I looked around everybody had the face of 'you did it this time' or 'you didn't us' then I looked at Alex and he said "Come on Lieutenant we have to move **NOW** " and I replied "Lead the way sergeant" Alex saluted and we went to the rendezvous point.

 _After that day I regret myself leaving Hiina behind it breaks my heart but she knows I will come back, **come back as a different person** and then we move out to our side of the conflict - Lt. Issac Wilson_


	2. Back into Duty

**A/N: Most of the stuff in this story in going to be mostly fiction and the Military designation are mostly going to be fake because what do you expect because this is a game and its fictional setting**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Back into duty**

 _"I never thought that_ _I would be going back into service because I wanted to be moved into the reserve because I wanted to see my girlfriend_ " _-Lt. Issac Wilson_

January 5th, 2019, Some where in the Black sea

It's been a year since I've been called into duty, probably because they need more officers. But I am on a United States carrier _USS Renaissance_ with a multinational force of 50% American, 20% Canadian, 5% British, 10% Eastern European (Poland, Baltic States) 5% German, 2% French and 8% Others (Other Nato Countries) I have a picture of Hiina and I while we were in Milan, Italy and it says on the bottom of the photo " _I am always with you where you go_ " I tear up because I manage to break my girlfriend's heart, and then Adam knocks on the door "Hey Isaac you in there?" I replied "Yeah I am here, you can come in"

Adam opens the door and says "Isaac, we have to get to the briefing room" I put the photo and the letter that Hiina gave me a few months ago and replied "Alright let's go" Adam and I moved to the briefing room with most of the Nato officers. General Samson was the leading officer for this operation I worked with the man and I respect him for his tactical prowess on the field, He briefed the officers on the operation "Alright, soldiers here is the plan we are going to split into three landing zones. Zone 1: 3rd Marine Battalion, 5th British Armored Platoon, 7th Polish Mechanized Division and 20th Canadian Rangers. Zone 2: 5th and 7th Marine Armored Division, 12th German Marine Division, 2nd Estonian Mechanized Platoon, 5th Lithuanian Infantry Division, 17th Latvian Armored Platoon and 6th Turk Paratroop Division. Zone 3: 15th French Marine Division, 3rd Romanian Armored Battalion, 5th Dutch Mechanized Platoon, 19th Belgian Armored Division, 3rd Portuguese Paratroop Platoon, 4th Spanish Marine Division, 6th Danish Infantry Battalion, 7th Czech Mechanized Platoon, 18th Slovakian Paratroop Platoon, 8th Slovenian Marine Division, 25th Croatian Armored Division, 6th Albanian Paratroop Division, 7th Hungarian Mechanized Division, 21st Italian Armored Division, 2nd Greek Paratroop Platoon, 12th Bulgarian Mechanized Division and 15th Canadian Mechanized Division" Then I said "Wow, that is alot stuff to work with" a British officer commented "So, is this the big force that we have" Samson replied "Yeah Zone 3 is the main battle group to hit the "beach" because you guys are going into Crimea, Zone 1 and 2 are going around Crimea and assist the Ukrainian Army, that is the mission. Dismissed"

Samson called me to stay "Are you nervous?" I replied "No, Sam. Aren't you?""Yeah I am nervous, Isaac"

I met up with my squad and I briefed them about the operation and Ashley was the first one to reply "WHAT IS THIS SHIT" "Ashley calm down" Ashley's brother trying to calm her down "HOW CAN THIS BE APPROVED YURI IS GOING TO GET US KILLED" "Ashley STAND DOWN" I gave her an order and she obeyed "Ok we are not going in blind because the Turk Air force is trying to take out most of the Russian defenses and we are being deployed in Zone 1 any questions' alright get ready to mount up with ' _Papa Bear_ ' dismissed" We were all waking out and then Ashley pulled me back and said "I'm so sorry, Isaac I shouldn't be exaggerating so much" I replied while hugging her "I know, because you miss 'him' right?""Yes, I really miss him. He shouldn't go out like that" She replying while crying over my shoulder I remember that that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _June 17th, 2017 Near the town of Mosul, Iraq_

 _"Isaac are you sure we are at the 'AO'?" said a 18 year old teen "Yes, we are Adam just don't do anything stupid, Ok" I replied to the teen named Adam then Ashley with her squad came back "There is nothing out there Sarge, are you sure we are at the 'AO'?" she asked me "Yes we are Ashley because command sent us here" then Adam stood up and greet Ashley "Hey honey""Hai Adam is good to see you" Ashley reply then hugged Adam._

 _2:57pm June 19, 2017_

 _The radio started to crackle a distant radio transmission coming from Mosul **"This is Tango-Foxtrot 5 to anyone out there we are being seized by ISIS Forces they are surrounding the town"** I picked up the radio and reply **"This is Zulu-Ghost 6, I read you Tango-Foxtrot 5 we are coming to assist to reinforce your position"** 'Tango-Foxtrot 5' respond **"Thank god there is someone out here what's your ETA"** I replied **"ETA 10 'mikes' How long can you hold out"** They respond **"We cannot hold for that long sir but we might push them back but I think we are going to combat ineffective"**_

 _"Alright guys lets move out" I ordered my squad and Alex asked me "Sarge where are we going?""We are going to Mosul" They looked at me with shocked faces "Sir, that is ISIS territory" Pvt. Micheal said "I know but we have a stranded unit in Mosul right now and we have to move out to assist" Everyone in the squad got they're gear and reading to move out_

 _Midnight. June 20th, 2017 Mosul, Iraq_

 _Now its the night and it was a bit too quiet in the town but we hear "MEDIC I NEED A MEDIC HERE" nearby so I said "Alright squad lets go assist move out" we were close to the friendlies then I yelled "Friendlies coming in the rear""Thanks sir we don't think we could survive here" A soldier said to me "Private who is your CO?" I asked "I will lead you to her sir" the soldier lead me to his CO while this shit is happening "Spread out the defense we cannot break we have to wait for reinforcement" I recognize that voice "Ma'am we got the reinforcements" the soldier said to his CO "Thank you Private now get back to your position" the soldier's CO order him "Yes Ma'am" the soldier replied "So your the backup?" The CO asked me "Yeah my squad and I are here to assist" The CO recognized my voice and asked "Isaac is that you?" I replied "Yes Emily, its me I am here to help you, did you ask for evac?""Yes" she replied "They won't come here until next week, do you think we could survive until then" I went to next to her and say "Yes, we could survive because you are with the squad that does suicide missions for a living" she hugged me which surprised me "Yeah but the only thing is, I don't want to lose you" I was confused "Why?""I don't to lose anymore friends in this conflict" she said_

 _I was on a rooftop in the town of Mosul with Adam and he broke the silence "Isaac do you think we would make it out of here?""I really don't know Adam" I replied. So many wounded soldiers I could hear the screams of the men, I guess the war is just nothing to us because we are just throwing money and soldiers to nothing all the thing the US wants is oil and I don't blame them because most of the US military is mechanized. Then shots ring out then I hear "INCOMING ISIS FORCES" I yelled at Adam "ADAM GET READY" Adam was the sniper of the team and he was taking out further ISIS troops while we took out the closer ones and I said over the radio **"Guys don't waste too much ammo because we have to hold them off for a week"** They complied and we kept fighting_

 _3:21pm. June 27th, 2017 Mosul, Iraq_

 _We have been fighting of ISIS troops for a week now and we almost exhausted most of our ammo fighting them then we start losing soldiers. Emily starts losing her soldiers because probably she positioned her troops wrong then we hear over the radio " **Zulu-Ghost 6 this is Big Bird we are en route to your position ETA 2 mikes"** I replied **"Roger that Big Bird"** I said over the radio **"Guys the heli is coming in we just in to hold out for two minutes"** then I heard over the radio 'Roger that' _

_6:32pm. June 27th, 2017_

 _The heli has landed at the LZ and most of the troops have already been evacuated expect for Me, Adam and Alex we were running to the copter while we take turns covering each other than an explosion occurred near us, I blacked out for a couple of seconds when I opened my eyes I see Alex trying to yell at me 'Get up we have to go now and get Adam' when I got up I picked up Adam carrying him over my shoulder when we were 25 yards away from the copter a sniper got me in the leg the bullet went straight through I drop and dropping Adam with me, when Alex was trying to get us I was running to the copter and when Adam and Alex was 10 feet away Adam got shot the bullets went through his head and body, and he went limp on the ground Alex fell and I got him into the copter and I ran back to Adam's body to get his dogtags and ran back to the copter and yelled "GET THIS BIRD IN THE AIR NOW" the copter was lifting up from the ground and heading back to friendly lines and Ashley was crying because her boyfriend got killed infront of her._

* * *

Present day(Jan 5th, 2019)

I still remember that day because the soldiers who survived the ' _Mosul attack'_ was integrated into my squad because somehow Emily's team was combat ineffective so I guess they had no choice

 _"Sometimes I wished I could forget things like how I didn't save my friend from death and how war can change people and bring back memories because some people would serve in the military for almost half of their life but that is their choice to make and the more I look around the room I am in I see eager people waiting to see action but the only thing they will see is death and destrution" -Lt. Isaac Wilson_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys robloxian2456 here The flashbacks are in Italics for normal chapters if the flashbacks get a chapter on their own it won't be Italics and the radio in normal chapter and in the flashback chapters are in Italics while if its a flashback in a "Normal" chapter it would be bold and Quotes will also be in Italics because reasons**


	3. ENDING STORY

Hey this is Robloxian2456 I am ending this story because I feel like I have no use of this story, on how I try to write it. And my girlfriend ti just end this fucking story and it just sucks for me to wirte a story and not continue the story and he other reason is that I have no will to continue.

This is Robloxian2456

Signing off


End file.
